


Come Crashing

by sam04



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melee!Mage!Hawke, More or less Awakening!Anders but with Justice, Multiple injuries, Romance, Sickfic, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Anders jemals jemand fragen sollte, wie er Jayson Hawke beschreiben würde, dann mit Sicherheit als jemanden, der Verletzungen aller Art magisch anzog.<br/>Nach und nach werden es immer lebensgefährlichere und immer ist es Anders, der zum Held des Tages gekrönt werden muss, dabei hat er eigentlich seine eigenen Sorgen - darunter vor allem Jayson Hawke vergessen und sich auf die Untergrundbewegung der Magier zu konzentrieren. Immerhin ist es das, was Justice will... oder etwa nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Crashing

**Kapitel eins**

 

_Anders_

Wenn Anders jemals jemand fragen sollte, wie er Jayson Hawke beschreiben würde, dann mit Sicherheit als jemanden, der Verletzungen aller Art magisch anzog. Er kannte Hawke inzwischen seit ungefähr vier Jahren und es gab keine Woche, in der er nicht mindestens ein Mal bei Anders in der Klinik wegen irgendeiner Verletzung war. Meistens war es zwar nichts Ernstes, aber Hawke hatte auch schon genügend lebensgefährliche Wunden mitgebracht.

In den letzten drei Jahren jedoch, seit Hawke, Fenris, Varric und er aus den Tiefen Wegen zurückgekommen waren, hatte sich die Quantität von Hawkes Besuchen radikal erhöht und Anders wusste genau, wer der Grund dafür war. Hawkes jüngerer Bruder Carver.

Carver hatte sich freiwillig den Templern angeschlossen und seitdem hatte sich die Beziehung zwischen den Hawke-Brüdern um ein Vielfaches verschlechtert. Und das sollte etwas heißen, denn immerhin waren die beiden schon vorher nicht unbedingt gut aufeinander zu sprechen gewesen.

Auch wenn Anders die beiden nie selbst zusammen erlebt hatte, so erzählte Varric ihm oft genug, wie viele Male Aveline und ihre Männer die beiden hatten voneinander trennen müssen und die Anzahl von Hawkes blauen Flecken und Prellungen sprach für sich.

Dementsprechend war Anders nicht überrascht als sich die Tür zu seiner Klinik öffnete und Hawke mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck und sich den Arm haltend herein kam, gefolgt von Varric und Fenris.

Anders hob nur eine Augenbraue, während Fenris Hawke half sich auf eine der Liegen zu setzen ohne seinen verletzten Arm allzu sehr zu bewegen.

Varric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Junior“, war alles, was er sagte und Anders nickte seufzend. Natürlich. Was auch sonst. Oder besser _wer_ auch sonst.

„Irgendwann werdet ihr euch beide zu Brei gehauen haben und ich werde gezwungen sein, eure Mutter zu trösten.“, scherzte Anders, während er sich einen Dolch aus einer Truhe holte und zu Hawke ging.

Fenris stellte sich vor ihn, noch bevor Anders den Dolch auch nur anheben konnte. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Möchtest du versuchen ihm das Hemd so auszuziehen? Er sieht aus, als hätte er schon genug Schmerzen. Ich will ihm nur den Ärmel abschneiden. Es sei denn, du möchtest das lieber machen? Vielleicht hast du ja Übung in so etwas?“, fragte Anders liebenswürdig und grinste leicht, als Fenris nur knurrend zur Seite trat, die Fäuste geballt.

„Du solltest ihn nicht provozieren.“, sagte Hawke leise zu ihm und Anders legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Isabela, Varric, deine Mutter, Aveline, ich und sogar Merrill dir das in Bezug auf Carver schon mehrmals gesagt haben. Fenris interessanterweise noch nicht. Woran das wohl liegt?“, fragte er sich laut und wurde mit einem weiteren Knurren belohnt.

„Carver ist etwas anderes“, grummelte Hawke, drehte aber den Kopf zur Seite und Anders konnte gerade noch einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist auch egal. Ich glaube, wir hören beide damit nicht auf. Ich würde ja sagen, so ist das in einer Familie, aber ich glaube sowohl ich als auch unser lieber Ex-Sklaven-Elf hier würden uns lieber ein Haus mit ein paar Dämonen teilen als miteinander.“, sagte er grinsend und schnitt vorsichtig Hawkes Ärmel ab, sodass sein Arm frei lag.

Der Oberarm war leicht gerötet und Anders konnte den Ansatz einiger blauer Flecken sehen, zusätzlich zu den bereits verblassenden – Andenken der letzten Prügeleien mit Carver, kein Zweifel. Er umfasste seinen Oberarm mit beiden Händen und fragte: „Was war denn diesmal der Anlass?“ bevor er begann heilende Magie in den verletzten Arm strömen zu lassen.

„Ich glaube, er ist ein bisschen angepisst gewesen, weil wir ihn nicht informiert haben, dass wir heute Abend Sündenfall gespielt haben.“, grummelte Hawke und versuchte seinen Arm zu bewegen, nachdem Anders eine Welle Magie in ihn hinein gepumpt hatte.

Dieser grinste leicht. „Dabei sollte er doch lieber froh darum sein, dass er Fenris jetzt nicht noch mehr Geld schuldet.“, sagte er und kicherte bei dem Gedanken an die vergangenen Spieleabende mit Carver. Er war sogar noch schlechter als Anders – und das sollte schon etwas heißen, da dieser Fenris und Isabela bereits eine ganze Menge Souverigns schuldete.

Hawke zuckte mit den Schultern und zischte gleich darauf, als er seinen Arm dabei erneut bewegte. Anders schlug ihm leicht mit den Fingern auf die Schulter, hoch genug, um ihm damit nicht auch noch wehzutun.

„Lass das, es ist noch nicht ganz verheilt. Hier“ Er hielt ihm einen Elfwurzeltrank hin und Hawke nahm ihn mit dem gesunden Arm.

„Wer weiß schon, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht…“, murmelte Hawke. „Ich bin sowieso der Meinung, dass er eigentlich adoptiert war. Oder vielleicht haben sie ja auch mich auf irgendeiner Straße gefunden… ich kann unmöglich aus der gleichen Familie wie dieser …“ Hawke schien nach einem passenden Schimpfwort zu suchen, gab jedoch rasch auf. Anders lachte leise.

„Er ist nur etwas fehlgeleitet.“, grinste er und Hawke hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Etwas fehlgeleitet?“, wiederholte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das wäre ungefähr so als würdest du einen Dämon nicht ganz stubenrein nennen.“ Anders musste bei dem Vergleich kichern und hinter ihm hörte er Varric schnauben.

„Wenn du und Blondie schon wieder Witze über Dämonen machen könnt, kann ich ja wieder gehen. Da ist noch ein wichtiges Treffen der Händlergilde, das meine Anwesenheit fordert...“, sagte der Zwerg und machte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Womit er meint, dass Bianca sich mal wieder einsam fühlt und er den Rest der Nacht damit verbringen muss, sie auf Hochglanz zu polieren.“, erklärte Hawke Anders mit lautem Flüstern. Dieser schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und nachdem er eine weitere Welle Heilmagie durch Hawkes Arm geschickt hatte, ging er zum Schreibtisch zurück.

„Also schön. Deinem Arm geht’s wieder gut soweit. Es wäre sicher sinnlos dir zu sagen, dass du ihn zumindest ein bisschen schonen sollst, aber meine Heilerehre verlangt, dass ich es trotzdem tue. Also – schone deinen Arm.“, ermahnte Anders ihn und bekam wie vorhergesehen nur ein Augenrollen von ihm, bevor er mit einem Winken Fenris nach draußen folgte.

 

\---

 

Es dauert ungefähr zwei Wochen, bevor Carver erneut Grund für eine von Hawkes vielen Verletzungen war.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert?“ Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Anders, wie Hawke sich auf einer der Liegen niederließ und vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog. Sein Bart war mit Blut verschmiert und seine Nase schien gebrochen zu sein.

„Carver“, grummelte er nur und Anders seufzte.

„Ich schwöre, ihr braucht wirklich immer einen Bodyguard, der euch auseinander hält. Ihr seid schlimmer als jeder Mabari, den ich kenne!“, schimpfte er, während er Hawke einen Elfwurzeltrank in die Hand drückte. „Trink das und dann erzähl mir, was diesmal der Grund war.“

Hawke verdrehte die Augen, schluckte aber den Trank ohne sich zu beschweren.

„Wir waren in der Galgenburg“, begann er und Anders hob eine Augenbraue, während er ein Tuch anfeuchtete. Er ließ Hawke weiterreden, während er begann sein Gesicht zu säubern.

„Emeric, der Templer, der vor ein paar Jahren nach den verschwundenen Frauen gesucht hat, hatte wohl eine neue Spur und wir haben mit ihm gesprochen. Auf dem Rückweg haben wir Carver getroffen.“ Hawke hielt inne und Anders wartete geduldig, ob noch mehr folgte.

Nachdem er das ganze Blut aus seinem Bart entfernt hatte und Hawke immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, legte er den Kopf schief.

„Ihr habt euch angesprungen, weil ihr euch _getroffen_ habt?“, fragte er ungläubig. Das klang selbst für die Geschwister zu extrem.

Hawke errötete leicht.

„Es… könnte sein, dass ich ihn ein wenig provoziert habe.“, murmelte er und Anders grinste. Das kam schon eher hin. Er machte Hawke keinen Vorwurf, denn er wusste, wenn Hawke nichts gesagt hätte, dann wäre Carver etwas eingefallen. So oder so, die beiden würden immer einen Grund finden sich zu schlagen.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Anders neugierig, während er begann Hawkes Nase abzutasten. Jep, definitiv gebrochen.

„Ich habe – _autsch_ – beim Atem des Erbauers, das hat weh getan! – ich habe ihn Merediths Schoßhündchen genannt.“, gab Hawke grummelnd zu und versuchte aus Anders Griff freizukommen.

„Tut mir leid, aber halt gefälligst still, du machst es nur noch schlimmer!“ Anders konzentrierte sich darauf, Heilmagie in Jaysons Nase fließen zu lassen und als seine Nase ein kleines Knacken und der Mann vor ihm ein Zischen von sich gab, ließ er ihn los.

„Ernsthaft? Merediths Schoßhündchen? Ich meine – du hast vollkommen Recht, aber es ist kein Wunder, dass er ausgerastet ist. Und er hat dich ernsthaft mitten in der Galgenburg geschlagen?“, fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Carvers Gemüt war es zuzutrauen, dennoch war er so ekelhaft stolz auf seine Arbeit, dass Anders sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er irgendetwas tun würde, um zu riskieren, dass er sie verlieren könnte.

Hawke zuckte mit den Achseln, während er seine Nase betastete. „Ich hab es ihm nur im Vorbeigehen gesagt. Er ist mir gefolgt und hat mich, sobald wir außerhalb der Sichtweite irgendwelcher Templer waren, in eine Gasse gezerrt und angefangen zuzuschlagen. Es war quasi Notwehr!“ Er grinste halbherzig und Anders schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ihr müsst wirklich aufpassen. So sehr ich auch der Meinung bin, dass Carver ein paar Schläge verdient, genauso wenig will ich, dass du noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst. Das ist gefährlich.“, ermahnte er Hawke und hatte im gleichen Moment das Gefühl um dreißig Jahre gealtert zu sein und mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen.

Bei Andraste, Hawke konnte tun und lassen was er wollte – wer war er, dass er versuchte ihm  Vorschriften zu machen?! Hawke nahm ihn ja noch nicht mal mehr mit, wenn er irgendwelche Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte – und wer konnte es ihm verdenken! Die Tiefen Wege waren wohl eine Erfahrung, die sie beide nicht unbedingt wiederholen wollten.

Dennoch verletzte es ihn, wenn er bei ihren wöchentlichen Treffen im Gehängten Mann Varric und Isabela, ja manchmal sogar Fenris zuhören durfte, wie sie von den Abenteuern der vergangenen Woche erzählten. Natürlich bekam er durch Hawkes regelmäßige Besuche in seiner Klinik zur Genüge mit, welchen Gegnern sie diesmal gegenüber getreten waren, aber es war einfach nicht das gleiche wie mit ihnen mitzukämpfen.

Immerhin stimmte es Justice froh, dass er Hawke nicht begleitete, denn so konnte er die meisten Nächte an seinem Manifest arbeiten und sich der Frage widmen, wie er noch mehr Magiern helfen konnte.

Anders bemerkte erst nach einigen Momenten, dass Hawke ihn anblickte und die Brauen zusammengezogen hatte.

„Was?“, fragte er, ein wenig zu harsch.

„Du hast Angst, dass ich die Templer auf _dich_ aufmerksam mache.“, stellte Hawke fest und Anders blinzelte, überrascht von dieser Annahme. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er daran überhaupt nicht gedacht. Wie schon gesagt – er machte sich wesentlich mehr Sorgen um Hawke als um sich.

„Ähm… ja“, murmelte Anders und wandte sich ab. Hawke brauchte nicht zu wissen, wie sehr er sich bereits zum Narren machte. Sollte er ihn für einen selbstsüchtigen Bastard halten. Er würde wohl kaum etwas an seinem Verhalten ändern – immerhin war Anders der einzige Heiler in der Dunkelstadt und er wusste, dass Hawke einem Möchtegern-Arzt aus der Oberstadt, der zwar horrende Preise aber dafür nur Wasser mit Geschmack anbot, niemals seine Verletzungen anvertrauen würde. Abgesehen davon, dass dann viel zu viele Fragen gestellt werden würden.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Sie werden dich nicht bekommen.“ Es klang wie eine Drohung und eine Kampfansage zugleich und Anders wurde seltsam warm ums Herz bei Hawkes Worten.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder zu ihm umdrehen und etwas erwidern, doch da hörte er schon die Tür zufallen und als Anders sich umwandte, war Hawke bereits verschwunden.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf den harten Schreibtischstuhl fallen – nicht mehr als ein Baumstumpf – und zog das letzte Pergament seines Manifests hervor. Er hatte heute schon genug Gedanken an Hawke verschwendet. Damit würde keiner von ihnen beiden weiterkommen.

 

\---

 

Das nächste Mal war es Anders vergönnt, direkt dabei zu sein, als Hawke auf Carver traf. Es war tatsächlich reiner Zufall gewesen, dass Anders zu dem Zeitpunkt im Gesindeviertel nach einem kranken Elfenmädchen sah als Hawke aus Merrills Haus kam, aber im Nachhinein war er froh darüber.

Anders wusste, dass Jayson, Isabela und Varric Merrill zum Dalish-Camp begleitet hatten, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was es dort so wichtiges gab.

Fakt war, dass Carver wohl keine Ahnung hatte, wo Merrill und Hawke gewesen waren. Alles, was Carver sah, war Hawke, der aus Merrills Haus kam und eine dankbar dreinblickende Merrill im Schlepptau, die ihn erleichtert umarmte. Anders vermutete, dass das für den ohnehin leicht reizbaren Carver mehr als Grund genug war, um Hawke in eine Prügelei zu verwickeln.

Immerhin war er höflich genug, um Merrill zu begrüßen und ihr zu sagen, er würde gleich kommen, er müsse jedoch erst mit seinem Bruder sprechen. Anders beobachtete besorgt, wie Merrill Hawke ein letztes Mal winkte – was Carvers Laune ganz offensichtlich nur verschlechterte - , bevor sie zurück in ihre Hütte ging und Hawke mit Carver allein ließ. Er kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass das ein großer Fehler ihrerseits gewesen war. Jeder wusste, dass die Hawke-Geschwister definitiv nicht alleine sein sollten. Vor allem nicht...

Carvers erster Schlag traf Hawke direkt in die Magengrube.

 _...nachdem Carver Jayson aus dem Haus seines Mädchens hat gehen sehen,_ beendete Anders seinen Gedanken, bevor er dem Vater des kranken Elfenmädchens wegen dem er eigentlich hier war, einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf und zu den Brüdern eilte.

Es war schwieriger als man meinen sollte, die Geschwister auseinanderzubringen. Irgendjemand – vermutlich einer von Varrics Spionen – hatte zum Glück die Weitsicht, um Fenris zu holen, der es schaffte innerhalb kürzester Zeit Carver am Kragen von Hawke wegzuziehen. Anders fühlte sich ein bisschen mies, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er dafür das Vergnügen hatte, sich nach Belieben über Carvers Verletzungen lustig zu machen. Immerhin hatte er sie mehr als verdient.

Keine halbe Stunde später stand Anders in seiner Klinik und hatte Carver vor sich sitzen, der sich offensichtlich stark zusammenreißen musste, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Hawke wartete im Nebenraum darauf, dass Carver verschwand. Er hatte zu Anders Erstaunen freiwillig den zweiten Platz eingenommen, obwohl er Anders Meinung nach Heilung sehr viel mehr verdient hatte als Carver.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich überhaupt heile“, sagte Anders beiläufig, während er die Kratzer an Carvers Armen desinfizierte. Der jüngere Hawke gab ein Schnauben von sich.

„Dann lass es doch einfach“, grunzte er. „Ich bin nicht auf Almosen angewiesen, das hab ich nicht nötig!“ Er wollte bereits von der Liege rutschen, als ihm ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut entwich und er etwas zusammensackte. Anders verschränkte die Arme vor ihm.

„Ach wirklich? Und wie willst du unserem lieben Knight-Captain Cullen morgen erklären, warum du so schlechte Resultate beim Training erbringst? Ich bin mir sicher, er würde sich freuen zu hören, dass du dich im Gesindeviertel mit Abtrünnigen prügelst anstatt sie wie ein braver kleiner Templer zu Meredith zu bringen.“ Er provozierte ihn absichtlich, das wusste er, aber er konnte nicht anders. Am liebsten hätte er Carver eine Lektion erteilt, die sich gewaschen hätte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Hawke es so lange mit Carver ausgehalten hatte _ohne_ ihm eine verdiente Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Der Junge hatte ein derart großes Ego, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er überhaupt in seine Rüstung passte.

Carver presste die Lippen zusammen und erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Anders.“ Überrascht drehte sich der Heiler um. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört, wie die Tür zum Nebenraum geöffnet worden war, noch das Hawke den Raum betreten hatte. Hawke hatte allerdings nur Augen für seinen Bruder.

„Lass uns einen Moment allein, ja?“, fragte er an Anders gewandt, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Eh...“, machte Anders. Er warf einen Blick auf die zerbrechlichen Zutaten auf den Regalen an den Wänden. Aber mehr noch als um die Zutaten machte er sich Sorgen um Hawke. Besonders nachdem dieser noch nicht einmal von der letzten Prügelei geheilt worden war.

„Ihr habt nicht schon wieder vor euch zu prügeln, oder?“, fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich kann es sonst nämlich auch einfach lassen euch zu heilen. Irgendwann ist das einfach nur noch verschwendete Magie.“ Hawke warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Wir werden uns nicht prügeln“, versprach Hawke ihm und Anders nickte ergeben.

„Schön, ich bin nebenan. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr soweit seid. Aber wehe, ihr vergesst mich“, brummte er und trabte in das Zimmer, aus dem Hawke gerade erst gekommen war.

Er machte sich die Mühe sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, damit Hawke ihn nicht der Lauscherei bezichtigen konnte. Diesmal war tatsächlich einmal eine Situation gewesen in der er Carvers Reaktion verstehen konnte. Es war natürlich trotzdem falsch gewesen ohne Jayson auch nur einen Erklärungsversuch machen zu lassen, direkt auf ihn loszugehen, aber es war nachvollziehbar. Anders selbst hatte bei Hawkes engen Beziehungen mit seinen Freunden, vor allem Merrill und Isabela, des Öfteren das Bedürfnis verspürt...

Nein, das waren definitiv die falschen Gedankengänge. Nichts Gutes kam dabei raus.

Anders schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich seine Gedanken seinem Manifest zuzuwenden. Er hatte an diesem Tag noch mindestens fünf Seiten zu schreiben, wenn er irgendwann in naher Zukunft damit fertig werden wollte.

Im Nachhinein wusste niemand wirklich, was Hawke zu Carver gesagt hatte. Klar war nur, dass die Prügeleien der beiden Brüder rapide abnahmen nach ihrem Gespräch in Anders’ Klinik und sie sich stattdessen bemühten einander aus dem Weg zu gehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine der Geschichten an der ich schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten arbeite und die auch tatsächlich noch nicht fertig ist. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie schnell es weiter geht, aber ich wollte euch das erste Kapitel nicht vorenthalten!  
> Sagt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet :)
> 
> Wer neugierig ist, der Titel kommt von dem gleichnamigen Lied von Digital Daggers. Hier ein Link zum Reinhören:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4EC-iyJo78
> 
> Oh and thanks to my lovely friend SiaAriel for forcing me to continue writing :D


End file.
